Super Fortress: Endless Onslaught
by Pr0d1gy104
Summary: Grey Mann is sending horde after horde of mechanical armies to destroy Mann co. At the same time, 9 men are on their way to the most important and most heavily fortified outpost in all of Mann co.: The Dam. They will remain in the Dam until the robot threat has passed or they die. In addition to daily assaults of robots, the team threaten to drive each other mad. Will they survive?
1. Teaser

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Team Fortress 2. Valve does. Any relation between characters in this story and people in reality is purely coincidental.**

**Author's Note: Hello everybody and welcome to my first fanfiction! That being said, no hatin'. Before we begin I want to lay down a few simple rules: Don't flame, and be constructive with your criticism (tact is nice too). Ok, here we go!**

* * *

**Prologue**

A blue, unmarked van sped through the water-less canyon. Nine men (well, technically eight: no one knew the gender of the ninth man.) sat quietly in the dark interior of the van, and only the occasional bump due to the unpaved road disturbed the silence. The expression on the face of each man was sober; they knew where they were going, and they did not like it (Well, we assume all, no one could see the face of the ninth man). The brakes on the van squealed, and the vehicle came to a halt. The nine men all looked expectantly toward the door at the back off the van. A man opened the door and silently motioned for the men to disembark. Without a word, they left the vehicle's interior, which quickly drove back the way it came. The wind whipped the sand into the air giving the area a foggy appearance. Before them stood a massive metal bulwark, stretching from one side of the canyon to the other. In the middle of the wall-like structure was an enormous gate. The Bulwark had a resemblance to a dam, but each man knew that there was no water behind it. Only open space. Open space which would soon be filled with machines and the sound of gunshots. The man with the hardhat surveyed the impressive structure, and then turned to face the others which had arrived with him. A loud clank drew the attention of all nine men to a metal door in the side of the fortress. The door slid open and a tall weedy man wearing a lab-coat emerged from the interior. His black hair sat neatly combed on top of his head and his back was ramrod straight. His green eyes constantly darted from side to side as he examined the group before him. He held a pen poised over a clip board.

"Welcome to hell." He said cheerily, "Your names, please?"

**End**

* * *

**Yes, I know, really short, but don't worry, the first chapter should be out soon and that will be much longer. This is just to get you interested. I will be taking OC's soon (Presumably) so be thinking of them now if you're interested (don't PM them to me yet, just be thinking about them.) For the OC's I will be accepting crossovers (i.e. a sniper/spy crossover, a scout/spy, a heavy/demoman, etc) and Females (keep in mind female teammates are rare. Not too many please.)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own TF2, Valve does. Any relation between characters in this story and people in reality is purely coincidental.**

**Author's Note: Wow, Chapter 1 took a lot longer to write than I expected. (Dad gum finals), but here it is, in all of its (lack of) splendor.**

**Start**

At first no one said anything. Then, the man wearing the Texas Ten Gallon spoke up, "Jacob Daring. But who are you?"

The man on the lab-coat scribbled something onto his clipboard, then answered, "I am Austin Freeman, a scientist. I will explain my purpose when we are inside." He looked up expectantly.

The one sporting Anger stepped forward. "Vlux." He said.

Austin's pen moved over the page and recorded the information. He looked up, "No last name?"

"No."

Austin shrugged then looked to the others in the group. One by one they introduced themselves as scout, soldier, MMPH-MM! (Pyro), Tavish DeGroot, heavy weapons guy, medic, and spy.

"You got some pretty creative names there." remarked Austin as he rolled his eyes. He finished writing down the information, and then slipped his pen into a pocket on his lab-coat. "Come inside all of you, and welcome to the Dam."

"Sooo, we're gonna stay in that thing?" inquired the scout, gesturing toward the massive structure before them.

"Yup, sleep, eat, live, and fight in that thing. Well, fighting robots, that is. You'll probably fight each other too though." explained Austin. The team entered the metal door and found themselves in a large room with couches and chairs spread around, as well as objects for entertainment purposes. "Hey, who wants to play against me?" asked scout, gesturing toward the foosball table. Nobody responded. "Now that we are inside, will you tell us what you're doing here? And what exactly we will be doing here?" questioned Jacob. Austin gestured to a group of couches. "Sit down and I'll explain." he said, taking a seat in the middle. Once the team was seated, Austin explained his reason for being at the dam. "I am the scientist. I will be monitoring all of you as well as providing upgrades. For a fee of course."

"Where will we get money?" asked heavy.

"For some reason no one can explain the robots run on piles of cash. Whatever you pick up is yours." Austin answered.

"Sho, where we gonna shtay?" questioned the inebriated Tavish.

"If you'll come along, I'll show you." said Austin, rising from his seat. He led them through a labyrinth of hallways and elevators before he finally arrived at the long hallway which held many doors. Each door led to a room with a similarity to a dorm room. Austin showed them each of their assigned rooms, which at the moment were blank and sterile. Austin said that they could customize them however they wanted. Next, Austin showed them the dining hall, the various storage rooms for ammo and weapons, the toilets (Very important) etc, etc. Austin gave each of the team members a map to help them navigate the huge fortress before disappearing into the labyrinth once more. The team went to their rooms to get settled.

Vlux sat quietly in his room as he unpacked the few belongings he brought: His Machina, His knife: Your eternal reward, and the ambassador, along with a few other comfort items such as a laptop. Jacob took no time at all in making the living space comfortable. He spread his blueprints over the desk in one corner, sat down his toolbox in another, and hung his guns on a rack next to his bed: His frontier justice, his Lugermorph, and his southern hospitality, along with his construction and destruction PDA. Heavy was shocked to find that his room contained only one bed. He made due with spreading some sheets over a desk for Sasha, his beloved mini-gun. All the others made themselves comfortable before attempting to navigate to the mess hall for lunch. Eventually, the team found their ways to the dining area.

"MMPH MM MPH?" asked Pyro.

"Umm, I can't understand him." said Austin.

"He asked when the robots will come." explained Jacob.

"Oh. Well that depends on when the robots want to come. Speaking of robots I should probably tell you where your battle stations are. Give me your maps." replied Austin. He marked on each of the maps where the team should report for battle.

"Well? Where'sh the food?" demanded Tavish DeGroot.

Austin jerked his thumb toward the kitchen. "Get it yourself."

"Is there sandviches?" questioned Heavy hopefully.

"Yeah, sure, plenty of sandwiches."

"sandvich make me strong!" said Heavy as he happily jogged to the kitchen.

The rest of the team made their way to the kitchen, emerging later with armfuls of food. Scout had helped himself to chips and soda; Heavy happily chomped on a sandwich; Tavish had returned with a fresh bottle of whiskey; Soldier had returned with tea (nobody asked); Medic dined on traditional German bratwurst; and Spy ate a traditional French meal.

"Man, I can't wait to beat some robot-ass!" declared scout, "I'm gonna get rich I tell ya!"

"Not zat it vill do you much good out in ze middle of novhere. Or if you're dead for zat matter." Pointed out medic.

"Da." agreed Heavy. "Money not good when you dead."

"I'm gonna kill them and kill them and kill them, and then they'll be dead and then I'm gonna…" mumble Tavish before falling into a drunken sleep.

"We will show them who's boss, right boys?" stated Soldier enthusiastically. The rest of the group murmured there agreement less enthusiastically.

**End**

**Author's Note: Once again I apologize for the long gap between the teaser and chapter one. Anyway, I am now accepting OC's! (Hooray!) I am accepting classic classes, crossovers, entirely original classes and females. (Don't get too creative.) Here is the template:**

**Name: Name**

**Age: Age **

**Location of Origin: Town, State/Country**

**Class: Class**

**Appearance: what class does he/she look like? Please no original looks, I have trouble visualizing them.**

**Hat: if any. Use tf2 wiki if you don't know.**

**Misc: if any**

**Weapons: Exact names. Only actual weapons from team fortress two.**

**Personality: Personality. What is he/she like?**

**Job: Strategy, what does he/she do for the team?**

**Romance: Optional, who he/she has a crush on, who has a crush on them, what kind of a personality they prefer.**

**PM the profiles to me with the title "Reinforcements have arrived!"Have fun! R&R and no flaming!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own TF2, valve does.**  
**Author's Note: Sorry about the wait everybody: I moved. Then I went to camp. And now I am in a hotel. Soooo, yeah, enough of that, you guys probably don't care anyway; On to the story!**

* * *

**Start**

The team sat around the Dam in various states of relaxation. It was three o'clock now; nothing had happened since they had arrived at the mighty fortress four hours ago. Scout threw a ball against a wall in his room, much to the dismay of Jacob, who was attempting to draw new diagrams for inventions; Vlux sat in his room, cleaning and inspecting his weapons; heavy was in the midst of a one-sided conversation with Sasha; Tavish was singing drunkenly at the top of his lungs; Medic and Austin were plotting how to kill Tavish; Spy was chewing up the back of a mannequin with his knife: Backstabing it over and over again, debating in his mind what was the most tactical way, the easiest way, etcetera, etcetera; Soldier was juggling rockets; and Pyro was off doing, well, whatever Pyro does. A loud and incredibly annoying clanging noise echoed through the Dam. Medic looked at Austin who shrugged and said "robots." Medic leaped from his seat and spread the news throughout the Dam, often emphasizing the importance and danger of the situation with German curses and oaths. Scout ran from his room, assisting Medic in spreading the news with his own annoying fashion. Scout was about to throw open Jacob's door when Jacob did it for him from the other side. The door slammed scout in the nose while Jacob hurried out of the room carrying a heavy-looking toolbox. Vlux calmly reassembled his weapon in a matter of 5.2 seconds (a personal best) and pointed the barrel of his Machina out of the window in his room. The others readied themselves in their respective ways (Pyro just seemed to appear out of nowhere) and joined the confusion. The team bumped against each other as they hurried down the hallways, desperately trying to remember the instructions Austin had given them. Eventually they found the door and poured from the dam: onto the wrong side. They clambered back into the fortress and reemerged on the other side. Before them was an almost literal wave of robots: it rumbled through the narrow canyon, "splashing" over rocks and rubble. Jacob dropped the toolbox he was carrying which transformed into a sentry gun. Scout charged ahead while the rest of the crew made use of the many obstacles and barriers in between them and the robots. They waited for the robots to arrive. A shot rang out and the team instantly ducked, only to realize it was just Vlux, the Assassin, already sniping important targets. Soon the robots were upon them, and the lead began to fly. One bullet from a robot scout pierced Jacobs hat, sending it flying from his head. "Dag nabit! That's my new hat!" He declared, enraged. Scout was in a frenzy among the robots: bonking heads and grabbing cash, not that he actually did that much damage. Heavy was like a massive Russian juggernaut with the medic behind him. Metal flew in every direction as row upon row of robot scouts were slaughtered. Pyro was right there on the front lines, laying waste to the advancing robots. Soldier was rocket jumping around the place, firing off rockets at random into the robot horde. For a moment it looked like the battle would be easily won, but then things went awry. The demomen and heavyweapons robots came to complement the scouts. Soldier had exhausted his supply of rockets and was now fighting amongst the robots with shotgun and shovel. He didn't last long against the reinforcements; The heavyweapons robots turned the unfortunate soldier into swiss cheese before advancing over his dead body. Pyro fell soon after, swarmed by an army of scouts, laughing even as he died. The Medic unleashed his ubercharge on heavy. Energy crackled along his skin as he advanced slowly forward. There was untold pandemonium among the robots as some of them scrambled to escape the hail of lead and rain of robot body parts. A group of robots stood straight up before slouching over, sparks flying from the sappers attached to their backs. A particularly large heavyweapons robot exploded in a spectacular mushroom cloud created by a pile of stickybombs, courtesy of Tavish DeGroot. Jacob remained hunkered behind his sentry gun, whacking it with wrench occasionally as it fired off thousands of rockets and bullets. Vlux remained in his room, his face as cold and hard as the steel in the robots he was fighting as he fired his Machina over and over at primary targets on the battlefield. At long last the wave began to thin, and then it stopped. The once empty canyon in front of the Dam was now littered with scrap metal. The team remained at their posts for a moment, as if they couldn't believe the wave was actually over, before walking out into the battlefield to collect their dead and salvage as much as they could from the robots. The group mourned when they found the body of pyro. "Dang it, Pyro, you weren't supposed to die!" Exclaimed Jacob. Jacob was probably the only person who could understand Pyro. To everyone else he was a good friend. Well, sort of. It was kind of hard be friends with someone who didn't talk. The group didn't say much when they came to the body of soldier. "Well, everyone knew Soldier die first." Commented heavy. The group nodded grimly before carrying his body off to be buried. Meanwhile Austin watched from the security room. He chuckled as he recorded the losses on his ever-present clipboard. Picking up his phone, he dialed Mann Co. "This is Mann Co.; what can I do for you?" Came a familiar voice over phone. "Pauline, its me, Austin. I need you to inform the director that I will need replacements for the Dam." Austin could hear the director's secretary shuffling through her drawer, looking for pen and paper. "Alright, who do you need replaced?"  
"A Soldier and a Pyro; they went down in the first wave."  
"Not surprising. They'll be there in about 6 hours. Anything else?"  
"No, not really, unless you could smuggle the latest gun magazines over with them."  
Pauline chuckled. "Alright, I'll make sure I _don't_ put any gun magazines in with them."  
Austin grinned. He knew the new reinforcements would arrive with a box for him. "Thanks. How are things going over there?"  
"Well the robots are being held at bay for now, but if they break through the Dam, Mann co, is history."  
"Don't I know it. It's times like these that I kinda hate being so important. It just gives the director one more reason to kill you if you fail."  
"The director won't need to kill you if you fail; you'll be dead already."  
"I know." Austin closed his phone and sighed. He remained in the security room for a moment longer, gazing at the glowing screens in front of him, watching the team bury their dead and salvage metal. Eventually he made his way to the common room where he sat behind a structure resembling a bar counter. Above him hung a sign which declared "UPGRADES" in large letters. One by one the team filtered into the common room and took seats around the table in the middle. "Well, let's see what we got." Suggested scout. The team pulled out their respective stacks of cash. Scout, of course, had the largest; he leaned back in his chair smiling proudly. "You do know that you're going to be sharing that." Pointed out Spy.  
"What!?" Exclaimed scout, "No way, I earned this money!"  
"Everyone earned that money, you just picked it up." Said Jacob.  
"No way, man, I-" Scout stopped himself as he looked around the table. Heavy cracked his knuckles. Medic moved his bonesaw back and forth in a menacing way. Scout relented. "All right, fine! But I get a bigger share because I picked it up." The team dismissed Scout's demand as Jacob piled all the money in the center and began dividing it up. Finally when the team had all received their share of money, they turned and approached the upgrade bar. Scout got there first, "Yo, Austin, got anything that can make this piece of awesome more awesomer?" Austin did not look amused. "Try being specific." Said Austin. Scout corrected himself, "Oh, uh, right. How about something that can make me faster? I mean, I know I'm fast already, but yunno-" Austin set a drink on the table which looked suspiciously like Jarate. Scout hesitated, "Is that..." He said, motioning to the drink. Austin raised an eyebrow and smiled, "No." He assured him. Scout was not convinced. "Ya sure?"  
"Mhm." Said Austin, nodding his head.  
"I don't trust you." Scout said. Austin shrugged.  
Scout grabbed the drink distasteful. The rest of the team watched on. Scout brought the glass to his lips and bravely took a sip. The team gagged. Scout look confused. "Kinda tangy, not bad." He commented as he drank the rest. The team stared at scout, half expecting him to double over and go into convulsions. When the team saw that he did not, they too approached the upgrade bar and purchased their own various upgrades. They then dispersed to various areas around the dam and returned to their various states of vegetation, nervously preparing for the next wave.

**End**

* * *

**Author's Note: I apologize if this chapter is kind of crappy, I did it on notepad on a cranky laptop. Anyway, I am still accepting OC's and the template is in chapter one. I need one or two female characters. Thank you NaxZeGreat and TheUnratedHD for your submissions. Anywho, R&R and no flaming!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Do I seriously have to keep writing this? I don't own TF2. Valve does.**

**A/N: Why hello there! Chapter 3 is now here! Thanks for your OC's NaxZeGreat and TheUnratedHD! Behold! Your characters are now unveiled! In other news, I've kind of gotten settled in to my new house, so updates should be a bit more regular now. Anywho, on to the stuff you actually care about!**

* * *

**Start**

The Dam lay silent. Evidence of the recent battle was clear: Craters pockmarked the battlefield; bullets had left dents in the Dam's walls; and two new makeshift headstones adorned the area outside of the Dam. The inside of the Dam was silent, with the exception of the panicked and angry grunts coming from scout, who had been duck-taped to his wall by Jacob in an effort to stop him from throwing his baseball against the wall Jacob shared with scout. Then the silence was broken by the sound of a van approaching the mighty fortress. The team made their ways into the common room to greet the newcomers (Jacob untied Scout so he could come to, but only after he informed him just what he thought about scout bouncing baseballs on walls.). They could hear Austin outside giving the reinforcements the usual greeting. Then the door opened and in walked a Pyro and a strangely equipped soldier. Austin returned to his position behind the upgrades bar where he opened a box and pulled out several gun magazines. He propped his feet up on the counter as he promptly began to read through them. Jacob broke the ice first, as was his custom, "Come on over and take a seat, fellas. What's your names?"

The Pyro walked over and plopped down on a couch next to Spy, but the soldier was slower to join the group. He took a seat away from everyone else. The Pyro grunted something, and the soldier introduced himself as "Lead Rain." Not a single one present believed his real name was Lead Rain, but nobody probed him further. Jacob translated the Pyro's grunts for everyone else, "He said his name is Michael Lazlo Jr."

"Welcome to the team." Greeted Spy, "You can call me spy."

"I'm Scout." followed Scout

"I am Heavy weapons guy."

"Medic."

"Jacob Daring: Engineer"

"Tavish Degroot: Demoman"

"Vlux: Assassin" Said the rest, respectively.

"So, Lead, you have an interesting outfit there. What do you do?" Inquired Jacob.

"It depends. Sometimes I rocket jump behind the enemy and demolish them from behind. Other times I stick with the group and support everyone else with crits."

"I see. Michael, what about you?"

Jacob received a series of grunts from Michael, which he then translated to the rest of the team, "He says he gets ' em from behind, and if they ain't dead, he gets 'em with the axtinguisher."

The team nodded. An awkward silence followed as everyone really didn't know what to talk about. Vlux stood, "Well, I'm heading back to my room." He said as he turned and headed to the hallway. A robot spy materialized behind him. The group babbled in warning. Vlux reached behind his back, grabbed the spy's raised arm and judo flipped it over his shoulder. As the robot slammed into the ground Vlux drew his Eternal Reward and stabbed the spy's chest. The robot sparked and spasmed, then fell still. Vlux stood up and turned to the group. "Gentleman, attack is imminent." He declared calmly. The team jumped from the table and rushed to their rooms to gather their weapons. Once again, chaos enveloped the hallways. Instead of sniping as he did last battle, Vlux decided to that today he would act as a spy. That was the beauty of being an assassin: flexibility. Jacob set up his camping spot as he always did; Heavy spun his minigun; Medic gave everyone a health boost before returning to his usual spot behind Heavy. His medigun crackled notifying him that his ubercharge was ready. Scout warmed up his legs; Tavish created a large pile of stickybombs. Michael hid behind a barrier in order to ambush the robots, and Lead stayed with the others, showing no intention of actually fighting. Soon, the robot attack alarm sounded, just as Vlux had predicted. They waited tensely for seemed like forever. Soon the familiar tsunami of robots appeared again. The the lead began to fly (the object, not the man.). Chaos erupted. Robot parts were flying everywhere. Vlux and Spy worked together to sap and destroy robots while heavy and Jacob laid down a thick carpet of bullets. Tavish just fired randomly, sending small groups of robots flying. Lead just sat next to them, firing rockets occasionally, waiting for his ubercharge. Scout was going wild with all the money. The robots fell in droves, but they just kept coming. The battle raged on. Lead activated his crits ubercharge, and the crits gave them an advantage, but that advantage was soon squashed by a giant rapid fire demoman. On and on it went: First the team would be on top, the the tables would turn and the robots would have the upper hand. Day waxed into dusk, and the moon had risen by the time the battle ended. The steady steam of robots faltered, then turned to a trickle, then stopped. The team salvaged metal from the robots, then trudged back into the dam. They quietly divided the money, bought their upgrades, then plodded up to their respective rooms. Even the new reinforcements were dog-tired. They were so tired, in fact, that heavy, the last one up the stairs, tripped and fell backwards onto Austin, "GET THIS PACHYDERM OFF OF ME!" He shouted. Scout leaned over to Jacob, "What's a pachyderm?"Jacob rolled his eyes, "Later, Scout." Austin was in a frenzy, "MOVE YOUR BOTTOM YOU OVER-SIZED BLOB OF CELLULITE!"

"What's cellulite?"

"Later..."

Heavy finally got to his feet and looked around him, "Is Sasha okay?"

Austin went ballistic, "SASHA!? You're worried about SASHA!? I got bad news buddy, _Sasha _is an inanimate object! _It's _not alive! _It_ can't feel pain! I, on the other hand, CAN feel pain, and I can also make your life miserable!"

"What does he mean by 'inanimate'"

"SCOUT!"

Heavy did not seem to notice Austin's tirade as he calmly picked up Sasha and pointed the barrel at Austin, "Sasha does not like tiny baby man." He said flatly.

Austin Paled, "You wouldn't!" Heavy said nothing, he only spun the barrel of his minigun. Vlux clarified for Austin, "He would." At that Austin dove behind the upgrades bar as Heavy unleashed a storm of bullets. Austin was furious, "THE DIRECTOR WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS!" He screamed.

Heavy laughed, "KEEP CRYING TINY BABY MAN!" He shouted back.

The fight lasted for several minutes. Eventually Austin locked himself in the security room and Heavy got tired of waiting, so the team returned to their rooms and collapsed on their beds.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: Well, there's chapter three! (Sorry if it's a bit short) You have successfully wasted a good ten minutes or so reading my story. Don't forget! Those are ten minutes you'll never get back! Ever! Mwahahahahahahaha! *cough, cough* Ahem, at any rate, OC's are still open (Profile skeleton is located in chapter 1. Females wanted.) and I would gladly appreciate any _constructive_ reviews or feedback. Also, I am looking for a Beta reader. You don't have to be an official Beta, I just need a third party, if you will, to look everything over. The bonuses of this position include early access to chapters, an opportunity to assist me in writing my story, and a shoutout in coming chapters. Thanks again and I'll see you in a week! (Or two or three or four...)**

**EDIT: I am so sorry. In my haste to write this chapter I neglected to elaborate on Vlux's class. Thank you for bringing that to my attention, readers. Vlux is an assassin. That is a crossover between a sniper and a spy. (I did say that I would allow crossover classes.) To make up for my mistake, I will give you all access to Vlux's complete profile:**

**Name: Vlux**

**Age: 19**

**Location of Origin: Nashville, Tennessee**

**Class: Assassin (Sniper/Spy)**

**Appearance: Sniper with Spy mask**

**Hat: Anger**

**Misc: None**

**Weapons: Machina, Ambassador, Your Eternal Reward, Invis-Watch**

**Personality: Cold, Calculating, Silent, Loner, Calm, Alert.**

**Job: A) Sits and snipes priority targets, or B) Sneaks behind enemy lines and backstabs priority targets**

**Romance: None, he isn't looking for romance.**


	5. The end

**A/N: My apologies to my four fans. It pains me deeply to announce this, but I will no longer be updating this story. This is for several reasons:**

**1. Lack of feedback and OC's**

**2. Loss of interest in story due to lack of popularity**

**3. Plot is too repetitive**

**4. Plot is difficult to work with.**

**Again, I am sorry, and I hope you understand. I am going to try my luck writing a story on a different topic. Ciao!**


End file.
